The present invention relates to certain cyclopropyl-fused 3-(4,5-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl)-substituted benzoylpyrazoles and to intermediates and processes for their preparation, to compositions comprising them and to the use of these derivatives or compositions comprising them for controlling harmful plants.
The literature, for example WO 96/26206, WO 98/31682 and WO 98/31681, discloses pyrazol-4-yl-benzoyl derivatives.
The earlier applications WO 00/34273, WO 00/34272, DE 19936520.2 and DE 19936518.0 describe, inter alia, (4,5-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl)-substituted benzoylpyrazoles and their herbicidal properties. Derivatives having fused cycloalkane rings have not been described.
However, the herbicidal properties of the prior-art compounds and their compatibility with crop plants are not entirely satisfactory.
It is an object of the present invention to provide novel, in particular herbicidally active, compounds having improved properties.
We have found that this object is achieved by the cyclopropyl-fused 3-(4,5-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl)-substituted benzoylpyrazoles of the formula I 
in which
R1 is C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, halogen or nitro;
R2 is C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-haloalkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl, halogen, cyano or nitro;
R3 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl or halogen;
R4 is hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl or C1-C4-haloalkyl;
R5 may have the meanings given for R4; or
R4, R5 together are a C1-C4-alkanediyl group which may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three C1-C4-alkyl groups;
R6 is hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-alkenyloxy, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyloxy, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyloxy, phenyl-C1-C4-alkoxy, phenylcarbonyl-C1-C4-alkoxy, phenylsulfonyloxy, phenylcarbonyloxy, where the phenyl radical of the four lastmentioned substituents may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following groups: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, Cl-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-haloalkoxy;
R7 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl or cyclopropyl;
R8 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl or C1-C6-haloalkyl; and their agriculturally useful salts.
Furthermore, we have found herbicidal compositions which comprise the compounds I and have very good herbicidal activity. Moreover, we have found processes for preparing these compositions and methods for controlling undesirable vegetation using the compounds I.
Depending on the substitution pattern, the compounds of the formula I may contain one or more centers of chirality, in which case they are present as enantiomer or diastereomer mixtures. The invention provides both the pure enantiomers or diastereomers and their mixtures.
The compounds of the formula I can also be present in the form of their agriculturally useful salts, the nature of the salt generally being immaterial. In general, the salts of those cations and the acid addition salts of those acids are suitable whose cations and anions, respectively, do not adversely affect the herbicidal action of the compounds I.
Suitable cations are, in particular, ions of the alkali metals, preferably lithium, sodium and potassium, the alkaline earth metals, preferably calcium and magnesium, the transition metals, preferably manganese, copper, zinc and iron, and also ammonium where, if desired, one to four hydrogens may be replaced by C1-C4-alkyl, hydroxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, hydroxy-C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, phenyl or benzyl, preferably ammonium, dimethylammonium, diisopropylammonium, tetramethylammonium, tetrabutylammonium, 2-(2-hydroxyeth-1-oxy)eth-1-ylammonium, di(2-hydroxyeth-1-yl)ammonium, trimethylbenzylammonium, furthermore phosphonium ions, sulfonium ions, preferably tri(C1-C4-alkyl)sulfonium, and sulfoxonium ions, preferably tri (C1-C4-alkyl) sulfoxonium.
Anions of useful acid addition salts are primarily chloride, bromide, fluoride, hydrogen sulfate, sulfate, dihydrogen phosphate, hydrogen phosphate, nitrate, hydrogen carbonate, carbonate, hexafluorosilicate, hexafluorophosphate, benzoate and the anions of C1-C4-alkanoic acids, preferably formate, acetate, propionate and butyrate.
The organic moieties mentioned for the substituents R1-R8 or as radicals on phenyl rings are collective terms for individual enumerations of the individual group members. All hydrocarbon chains, i.e. all alkyl, alkylcarbonyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, alkylcarbonyloxy, alkylsulfonyloxy, alkylthio, haloalkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, haloalkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, haloalkylsulfonyl, alkenyl, alkenyloxy, phenylalkyl, phenylcarbonylalkyl, phenylalkoxy and phenylcarbonylalkoxy moieties can be straight-chain or branched. Unless indicated otherwise, halogenated substituents preferably carry one to five identical or different halogen atoms. The term halogen denotes in each case fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine.
Examples of other meanings are:
C1-C4-alkyl, and the alkyl moieties of C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyloxy, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl and phenylcarbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl: for example methyl, ethyl, propyl, 1-methylethyl, butyl, 1-methylpropyl, 2-methylpropyl and 1,1-dimethylethyl;
C1-C6-alkyl, and the alkyl moieties of C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl and C1-C6-alkylcarbonyloxy: C1-C4-alkyl as mentioned above, and also, for example, pentyl, 1-methylbutyl, 2-methylbutyl, 3-methylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-ethylpropyl, hexyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-methylpentyl, 2-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 4-methylpentyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 1-ethylbutyl, 2-ethylbutyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl and 1-ethyl-3-methylpropyl;
C1-C4-haloalkyl: a C1-C4-alkyl radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, bromomethyl, iodomethyl, chlorofluoromethyl, dichlorofluoromethyl, chlorodifluoromethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloroethyl, 2-bromoethyl, 2-iodoethyl, 2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl, pentafluoroethyl, 2-fluoropropyl, 3-fluoropropyl, 2,2-difluoropropyl, 2,3-difluoropropyl, 2-chloropropyl, 3-chloropropyl, 2,3-dichloropropyl, 2-bromopropyl, 3-bromopropyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropyl, 3,3,3-trichloropropyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropyl, heptafluoropropyl, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethyl, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethyl, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethyl, 4-fluorobutyl, 4-chlorobutyl, 4-bromobutyl and nonafluorobutyl;
C1-C6-haloalkyl: C1-C4-haloalkyl as mentioned above, and also, for example, 5-fluoropentyl, 5-chloropentyl, 5-bromopentyl, 5-iodopentyl, undecafluoropentyl, 6-fluorohexyl, 6-chlorohexyl, 6-bromohexyl, 6-iodohexyl or dodecafluorohexyl;
C1-C2-alkoxy as alkoxy moieties of phenyl-C1-C2-alkoxy and phenylcarbonyl-C1-C2-alkoxy: methoxy and ethoxy;
C1-C4-alkoxy, and the alkoxy radicals of phenyl-C1-C4-alkoxy and phenylcarbonyl-C1-C4-alkoxy: C1-C2-alkoxy as mentioned above, and also, for example, propoxy, 1-methylethoxy, butoxy, 1-methylpropoxy, 2-methylpropoxy and 1,1-dimethylethoxy;
C1-C6-alkoxy: C1-C4-alkoxy as mentioned above, and also, for example, pentoxy, 1-methylbutoxy, 2-methylbutoxy, 3-methoxylbutoxy, 1,1-dimethylpropoxy, 1,2-dimethylpropoxy, 2,2-dimethylpropoxy, 1-ethylpropoxy, hexoxy, 1-methylpentoxy, 2-methylpentoxy, 3-methylpentoxy, 4-methylpentoxy, 1,1-dimethylbutoxy,1,2-dimethylbutoxy, 1,3-dimethylbutoxy, 2,2-dimethylbutoxy, 2,3-dimethylbutoxy, 3,3-dimethylbutoxy, 1-ethylbutoxy, 2-ethylbutoxy, 1,1,2-trimethylpropoxy, 1,2,2-trimethylpropoxy, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropoxy and 1-ethyl-2-methylpropoxy;
C1-C4-haloalkoxy: a C1-C4-alkoxy radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, fluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethoxy, bromodifluoromethoxy, 2-fluoroethoxy, 2-chloroethoxy, 2-bromomethoxy, 2-iodoethoxy, 2,2-difluoroethoxy, 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethoxy, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethoxy, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethoxy, 2,2,2-trichloroethoxy, pentafluoroethoxy, 2-fluoropropoxy, 3-fluoropropoxy, 2-chloropropoxy, 3-chloropropoxy, 2-bromopropoxy, 3-bromopropoxy, 2,2-difluoropropoxy, 2,3-difluoropropoxy, 2,3-dichloropropoxy, 3,3,3-trifluoropropoxy, 3,3,3-trichloropropoxy, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropoxy, heptafluoropropoxy, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethoxy, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethoxy, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethoxy, 4-fluorobutoxy, 4-chlorobutoxy, 4-bromobutoxy and nonafluorobutoxy;
C1-C6-haloalkoxy: C1-C4-haloalkoxy as mentioned above, and also, for example, 5-fluoropentoxy, 5-chloropentoxy, 5-bromopentoxy, 5-iodopentoxy, undecafluoropentoxy, 6-fluorohexoxy, 6-chlorohexoxy, 6-bromohexoxy, 6-iodohexoxy or dodecafluorohexoxy;
C1-C4-alkylthio: for example methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, 1-methylethylthio, butylthio, 1-methylpropylthio, 2-methylpropylthio and 1,1-dimethylethylthio;
C1-C6-alkylthio: C1-C4-alkylthio as mentioned above, and also, for example, pentylthio, 1-methylbutylthio, 2-methylbutylthio, 3-methylbutylthio, 2,2-dimethylpropylthio, 1-ethylpropylthio, hexylthio, 1,1-dimethylpropylthio, 1,2-dimethylpropylthio, 1-methylpentylthio, 2-methylpentylthio, 3-methylpentylthio, 4-methylpentylthio, 1,1-dimethylbutylthio, 1,2-dimethylbutylthio, 1,3-dimethylbutylthio, 2,2-dimethylbutylthio, 2,3-dimethylbutylthio, 3,3-dimethylbutylthio, 1-ethylbutylthio, 2-ethylbutylthio, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylthio, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylthio, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylthio or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylthio;
C1-C4-haloalkylthio: a C1-C4-alkylthio radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, fluoromethylthio, difluoromethylthio, trifluoromethylthio, chlorodifluoromethylthio, bromodifluoromethylthio, 2-fluoroethylthio, 2-chloroethylthio, 2-bromoethylthio, 2-iodoethylthio, 2,2-difluoroethylthio, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylthio, 2,2,2-trichloroethylthio, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethylthio, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethylthio, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethylthio, pentafluoroethylthio, 2-fluoropropylthio, 3-fluoropropylthio, 2-chloropropylthio, 3-chloropropylthio, 2-bromopropylthio, 3-bromopropylthio, 2,2-difluoropropylthio, 2,3-difluoropropylthio, 2,3-dichloropropylthio, 3,3,3-trifluoropropylthio, 3,3,3-trichloropropylthio, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylthio, heptafluoropropylthio, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethylthio, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethylthio, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethylthio, 4-fluorobutylthio, 4-chlorobutylthio, 4-bromobutylthio and nonafluorobutylthio;
C1-C6-haloalkylthio: C1-C4-haloalkylthio as mentioned above, and also, for example, 5-fluoropentylthio, 5-chloropentylthio, 5-bromopentylthio, 5-iodopentylthio, undecafluoropentylthio, 6-fluorohexylthio, 6-chlorohexylthio, 6-bromohexylthio, 6-iodohexylthio or dodecafluorohexylthio;
C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl (C1-C6-alkyl-S(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94): for example methylsulfinyl, ethylsulfinyl, propylsulfinyl, 1-methylethylsulfinyl, butylsulfinyl, 1-methylpropylsulfinyl, 2-methylpropylsulfinyl, 1,1-dimethylethylsulfinyl, pentylsulfinyl, 1-methylbutylsulfinyl, 2-methylbutylsulfinyl, 3-methylbutylsulfinyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1-ethylpropylsulfinyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylsulfinyl, hexylsulfinyl, 1-methylpentylsulfinyl, 2-methylpentylsulfinyl, 3-methylpentylsulfinyl, 4-methylpentylsulfinyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 1-ethylbutylsulfinyl, 2-ethylbutylsulfinyl, 11,12-trimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylsulfinyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylsulfinyl;
C1-C6-haloalkylsulfinyl: C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, fluoromethylsulfinyl, difluoromethylsulfinyl, trifluoromethylsulfinyl, chlorodifluoromethylsulfinyl, bromodifluoromethylsulfinyl, 2-fluoroethylsulfinyl, 2-chloroethylsulfinyl, 2-bromoethylsulfinyl, 2-iodoethylsulfinyl, 2,2-difluoroethylsulfinyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylsulfinyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethylsulfinyl, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethylsulfinyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethylsulfinyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethylsulfinyl, pentafluoroethylsulfinyl, 2-fluoropropylsulfinyl, 3-fluoropropylsulfinyl, 2-chloropropylsulfinyl, 3-chloropropylsulfinyl, 2-bromopropylsulfinyl, 3-bromopropylsulfinyl, 2,2-difluoropropylsulfinyl, 2,3-difluoropropylsulfinyl, 2,3-dichloropropylsulfinyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropylsulfinyl, 3,3,3-trichloropropylsulfinyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylsulfinyl, heptafluoropropylsulfinyl, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethylsulfinyl, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethylsulfinyl, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethylsulfinyl, 4-fluorobutylsulfinyl, 4-chlorobutylsulfinyl, 4-bromobutylsulfinyl, nonafluorobutylsulfinyl, 5-fluoropentylsulfinyl, 5-chloropentylsulfinyl, 5-bromopentylsulfinyl, 5-iodopentylsulfinyl, undecafluoropentylsulfinyl, 6-fluorohexylsulfinyl, 6-chlorohexylsulfinyl, 6-bromohexylsulfinyl, 6-iodohexylsulfinyl or dodecafluorohexylsulfinyl;
C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl (C1-C4-alkyl-S(xe2x95x90O)2xe2x80x94), and the alkylsulfonyl moieties of C1-C4-alkylsulfonyloxy: for example methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, propylsulfonyl, 1-methylethylsulfonyl, butylsulfonyl, 1-methylpropylsulfonyl, 2-methylpropylsulfonyl and 1,1-dimethylethylsulfonyl;
C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, and the alkylsulfonyl moieties of C1-C6-alkylsulfonyloxy: a C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl radical as mentioned above, and also, for example, pentylsulfonyl, 1-methylbutylsulfonyl, 2-methylbutylsulfonyl, 3-methylbutylsulfonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1-ethylpropylsulfonyl, hexylsulfonyl, 1-methylpentylsulfonyl, 2-methylpentylsulfonyl, 3-methylpentylsulfonyl, 4-methylpentylsulfonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 1-ethylbutylsulfonyl, 2-ethylbutylsulfonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylsulfonyl and 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylsulfonyl;
C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl: a C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, fluoromethylsulfonyl, difluoromethylsulfonyl, trifluoromethylsulfonyl, chlorodifluoromethylsulfonyl, bromodifluoromethylsulfonyl, 2-fluoroethylsulfonyl, 2-chloroethylsulfonyl, 2-bromoethylsulfonyl, 2-iodoethylsulfonyl, 2,2-difluoroethylsulfonyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylsulfonyl, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethylsulfonyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethylsulfonyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethylsulfonyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethylsulfonyl, pentafluoroethylsulfonyl, 2-fluoropropylsulfonyl, 3-fluoropropylsulfonyl, 2-chloropropylsulfonyl, 3-chloropropylsulfonyl, 2-bromopropylsulfonyl, 3-bromopropylsulfonyl, 2,2-difluoropropylsulfonyl, 2,3-difluoropropylsulfonyl, 2,3-dichloropropylsulfonyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropylsulfonyl, 3,3,3-trichloropropylsulfonyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylsulfonyl, heptafluoropropylsulfonyl, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethylsulfonyl, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethylsulfonyl, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethylsulfonyl, 4-fluorobutylsulfonyl, 4-chlorobutylsulfonyl, 4-bromobutylsulfonyl, nonafluorobutylsulfonyl, 5-fluoropentylsulfonyl, 5-chloropentylsulfonyl, 5-bromopentylsulfonyl, 5-iodopentylsulfonyl, 6-fluorohexylsulfonyl, 6-bromohexylsulfonyl, 6-iodohexylsulfonyl or dodecafluorohexylsulfonyl;
C3-C6-alkenyloxy: for example prop-1-en-1-yloxy, prop-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylethenyloxy, buten-1-yloxy, buten-2-yloxy, buten-3-yloxy, 1-methyl-prop-1-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylprop-1-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, penten-1-yloxy, penten-2-yloxy, penten-3-yloxy, penten-4-yloxy, 1-methylbut-1-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylbut-1-en-1-yloxy, 3-methylbut-1-en-1-yloxy, 1-methyl-but-2-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 3-methylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 3-methylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 1,1-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, 1,2-dimethylprop-1-en-1-yloxy, 1,2-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-ethylprop-1-en-2-yloxy, 1-ethylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, hex-4-en-1-yloxy, hex-2-en-1-yloxy, hex-3-en-1-yloxy, hex-4-en-m-yloxy, hex-5-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylpent-1-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylpent-1-en-1-yloxy, 3-methylpent-2-en-1-yloxy, 4-methylpent-2-en-1-yloxy, 3-methylpent-2-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylpent-2-en-1-yloxy, 3-methylpent-2-en-1-yloxy, 4-methylpent-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylpent-3-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylpent-3-en-1-yloxy, 3-methylpent-3-en-1-yloxy, 4-methylpent-3-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylpent-4-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylpent-4-en-1-yloxy, 3-methylpent-4-en-1-yloxy, 4-methylpent-4-en-1-yloxy, 1,2-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 1,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 1,2-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yloxy, 1,2-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 1,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 1,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 1,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 1,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 2,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 2,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 2,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 2,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 3,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yloxy, 3,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-ethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 1-ethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 2-ethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 2-ethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 2-ethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 2-ethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 1,1,2-trimethylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-ethyl-1-methylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-1-en-1-yloxy and 1-ethyl-2-methyl-prop-2-en-1-yloxy;
C3-C6-alkenyl: prop-1-en-1-yl, prop-2-en-1-yl, 1-methylethenyl, buten-1-yl, buten-2-yl, buten-3-yl, 1-methylprop-1-en-1-yl, 2-methylprop-1-en-1-yl, 1-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, 2-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, penten-1-yl, penten-2-yl, penten-3-yl, penten-4-yl, 1-methylbut-1-en-1-yl, 2-methylbut-1-en-1-yl, 3-methylbut-1-en-1-yl, 1-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 3-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 3-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylprop-1-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylprop-1-en-2-yl, 1-ethylprop-2-en-1-yl, hex-1-en-1-yl, hex-2-en-1-yl, hex-3-en-1-yl, hex-4-en-1-yl, hex-5-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-1-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-1-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-1-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-1-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-2-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-2-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-2-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-2-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 1,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 2,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 3,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 3,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 1-ethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2-ethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 2-ethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2-ethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,1,2-trimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethyl-1-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-1-en-1-yl and 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-2-en-1-yl;
C1-C4-alkanediyl: for example methanediyl, 1,2-ethanediyl, 1,3-propanediyl and 1,4-butanediyl.
The phenyl rings of the radicals phenylalkyl, phenylcarbonylalkyl, phenylalkoxy, phenylcarbonylalkoxy, phenylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyloxy, phenylcarbonyl and phenylcarbonyloxy are preferably unsubstituted or carry one, two or three halogen atoms and/or one nitro group, one cyano group, one or two methyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy or trifluoromethoxy groups.
In the formula I,
R1 is preferably C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy or halogen;
in particular C1-C4-alkyl, preferably methyl, ethyl, n-propyl or isopropyl; or halogen, preferably fluorine, chlorine or bromine;
particularly preferably methyl or chlorine;
most preferably methyl;
R2 is preferably C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, halogen or nitro;
in particular C1-C4-haloalkyl, preferably difluoromethyl or trifluoromethyl; C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, preferably methylsulfonyl or ethylsulfonyl; or halogen, preferably fluorine or chlorine;
particularly preferably C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, most preferably methylsulfonyl;
R3 is preferably hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl or halogen;
in particular hydrogen, chlorine or methyl;
particularly preferably hydrogen;
R4 is preferably hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl or C1-C4-haloalkyl;
in particular hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, chloromethyl or bromomethyl;
R5 is preferably hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl;
in particular hydrogen; or
R4,R5 together are preferably a C1-C4-alkanediyl group;
in particular a methanediyl group;
particularly preferably are hydrogen; or
R6 is preferably hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyloxy, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyloxy, phenyl-C1-C2-alkoxy, phenylcarbonyl-C1-C2-alkoxy, phenylsulfonyloxy, phenylcarbonyloxy, where the phenyl radical of the four lastmentioned substituents may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following groups: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-haloalkoxy;
in particular hydroxyl, phenyl-C1-C2-alkoxy, phenylcarbonyl-C1-C2-alkoxy, phenylsulfonyloxy, phenylcarbonyloxy, where the phenyl radical of the four lastmentioned substituents may be partially or fully halogenated or may carry one to three of the following groups: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-haloalkoxy;
particularly preferably hydroxyl;
R7 is preferably hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl or cyclopropyl; in particular C1-C4-alkyl, preferably methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, isobutyl, s-butyl or t-butyl; or cyclopropyl;
R8 is preferably hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl;
in particular hydrogen, methyl or ethyl;
particularly preferably hydrogen or methyl.
Particular preference is given to cyclopropyl-fused 3-(4,5-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl)-substituted benzoylpyrazoles of the formula I in which
R1 is C1-C6-alkyl or halogen;
R2 is C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl or halogen;
R3 is hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl or halogen;
R7 is C1-C4-alkyl or cyclopropyl;
R8 is hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl.
Particular preference is furthermore given to cyclopropyl-fused 3-(4,5-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl)-substituted benzoylpyrazoles of the formula I in which
R1 is methyl or chlorine;
R2 is C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl;
R3 is hydrogen, methyl or chlorine;
R4 is hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, chloromethyl or bromomethyl;
R5 is hydrogen or methyl;
in particular is hydrogen; or
R4,R5 together form a methanediyl group;
R6 is hydroxyl;
R7 is C1-C4-alkyl or cyclopropyl;
R8 is hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl.
Extraordinary preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia1 (xe2x89xa1I where R3, R8=H; R6=OH; R7=CH3), in particular to the compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.77 of Table 1, where the definitions of the radicals R1 to R8 are of particular importance for the compounds according to the invention not only in combination with one another but also in each case on their own.
Extraordinary preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Ia2, in particular to the compounds Ia2.1 to Ia2.77, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.77 in that R7 is ethyl. 
Extraordinary preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Ia3, in particular to the compounds Ia3.1 to Ia3.77, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.77 in that R7 is isopropyl. 
Extraordinary preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Ia4, in particular to the compounds Ia4.1 to Ia4.77, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.77 in that R7 is t-butyl. 
Extraordinary preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Ia5, in particular to the compounds Ia5.1 to Ia5.77, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.77 in that R7 is cyclopropyl. 
Extraordinary preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Ia6, in particular to the compounds Ia6.1 to Ia6.77, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.77 in that R8 is methyl. 
Extraordinary preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Ia7, in particular to the compounds Ia7.1 to Ia7.77, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.77 in that R8 is methyl and R7 is ethyl. 
Extraordinary preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Ia8, in particular to the compounds Ia8.1 to Ia8.77, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.77 in that R8 is methyl and R7 is isopropyl. 
Extraordinary preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Ia9, in particular to the compounds Ia9.1 to Ia9.77, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.77 in that R8 is methyl and R7 is t-butyl. 
Extraordinary preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Ia10, in particular to the compounds Ia10.1 to Ia10.77, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.77 in that R8 is methyl and R7 is cyclopropyl. 
Extraordinary preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Ia11, in particular to the compounds Ia11.1 to Ia11.77, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.77 in that R6 is phenylcarbonyloxy. 
Extraordinary preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Ia12, in particular to the compounds Ia12.1 to Ia12.77, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.77 in that R6 is phenylcarbonyloxy and R7 is ethyl. 
Extraordinary preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Ia13, in particular to the compounds Ia13.1 to Ia13.77, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.77 in that R6 is phenylcarbonyloxy and R7 is isopropyl. 
Extraordinary preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Ia14, in particular to the compounds Ia14.1 to Ia14.77, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.77 in that R6 is phenylcarbonyloxy and R7 is t-butyl. 
Extraordinary preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Ia15, in particular to the compounds Ia15.1 to Ia15.77, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.77 in that R6 is 3-fluorophenylcarbonyloxy. 
Extraordinary preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Ia16, in particular to the compounds Ia16.1 to Ia16.77, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.77 in that R6 is 3-fluorophenylcarbonyloxy and R7 is ethyl. 
Extraordinary preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Ia17, in particular to the compounds Ia17.1 to Ia17.77, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.77 in that R6 is 3-fluorophenylcarbonyloxy and R7 is isopropyl. 
Extraordinary preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Ia18, in particular to the compounds Ia18.1 to Ia18.77, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.77 in that R6 is 3-fluorophenylcarbonyloxy and R7 is t-butyl. 
Extraordinary preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Ia19, in particular to the compounds Ia19.1 to Ia19.77, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.77 in that R6 is 3-trifluoromethylphenylcarbonyloxy. 
Extraordinary preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Ia20, in particular to the compounds Ia20.1 to Ia20.77, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.77 in that R6 is 3-trifluoromethylphenylcarbonyloxy and R7 is ethyl. 
Extraordinary preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Ia21, in particular to the compounds Ia21.1 to Ia21.77, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.77 in that R6 is 3-trifluoromethylphenylcarbonyloxy and R7 is isopropyl. 
Extraordinary preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Ia22, in particular to the compounds Ia22.1 to Ia22.77, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.77 in that R6 is 3-trifluoromethylphenylcarbonyloxy and R7 is t-butyl. 
Extraordinary preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Ia23, in particular to the compounds Ia23.1 to Ia23.77, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.77 in that R6 is 3-chlorophenylcarbonyloxy. 
Extraordinary preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Ia24, in particular to the compounds Ia24.1 to Ia24.77, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.77 in that R6 is 3-chlorophenylcarbonyloxy and R7 is ethyl. 
Extraordinary preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Ia25, in particular to the compounds Ia25.1 to Ia25.77, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.77 in that R6 is 3-chlorophenylcarbonyloxy and R7 is isopropyl. 
Extraordinary preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Ia26, in particular to the compounds Ia26.1 to Ia26.77, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.77 in that R6 is 3-chlorophenylcarbonyloxy and R7 is t-butyl. 
The cyclopropyl-fused 3-(4,5-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl)-substituted benzoylpyrazoles of the formula I can be obtained by different routes, for example by the processes below.
Process A:
Compounds of the formula I where R6=OH are obtained by reacting pyrazoles of the formula II with an activated benzoic acid derivative IIIxcex1 or a benzoic acid IIIxcex2, which is preferably activated in situ, to give the corresponding acylation product If and subsequent rearrangement. 
L1 is hydroxyl or a nucleophilically displaceable leaving group, such as halogen, for example bromine or chlorine, hetaryl, for example imidazolyl or pyridyl, carboxylate, for example acetate, trifluoroacetate, etc.
The activated benzoic acid derivative can be employed directly, such as in the case of the benzoyl halides, or be generated in situ, for example using dicyclohexylcarbodiimide, triphenylphosphine/azodicarboxylic ester, 2-pyridine disulfide/triphenylphosphine, carbonyldiimidazole, etc.
It may be advantageous to carry out the acylation reaction in the presence of a base. The reactants and the auxiliary base are in this case advantageously employed in equimolar amounts. A slight excess of auxiliary base, for example from 1.2 to 1.5 molar equivalents, based on II, may be advantageous in certain cases.
Suitable auxiliary bases are tertiary alkylamines, pyridine or alkali metal carbonates. Suitable for use as solvents are, for example, chlorinated hydrocarbons, such as methylene chloride, 1,2-dichloroethane, aromatic hydrocarbons, such as toluene, xylene, chlorobenzene, ethers, such as diethyl ether, methyl tert-butyl ether, dimethoxyethane, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, polar aprotic solvents, such as acetonitrile, dimethylformamide, dimethyl sulfoxide, or esters, such as ethyl acetate, or mixtures of these.
If the activated carboxylic acid component used is a benzoyl halide, it may be advantageous to cool the reaction mixture to 0-10xc2x0 C. when adding this reaction partner. The mixture is subsequently stirred at 20-100xc2x0 C., preferably at 25-50xc2x0 C., until the reaction has ended. Work-up is carried out in a customary manner, for example by pouring the reaction mixture into water and extracting the product of value. Solvents which are particularly suitable for this purpose are methylene chloride, diethyl ether, dimethoxyethane and ethyl acetate. The organic phase is dried and the solvent is removed, after which the crude ester Ixe2x80x2 can be employed for the rearrangement without any further purification.
The rearrangement of the esters Ixe2x80x2 to give the compounds of the formula I is advantageously carried out at 20-40xc2x0 C. in a solvent and in the presence of a base and, if appropriate, using a cyano compound as catalyst.
Suitable solvents are, for example, acetonitrile, methylene chloride, 1,2-dichloroethane, dioxane, ethyl acetate, dimethoxyethane, tetrahydrofuran, toluene, or mixtures of these. Preferred solvents are acetonitrile and dioxane.
Suitable bases are tertiary amines, such as triethylamine, pyridine, or alkali metal carbonates, such as sodium carbonate or potassium carbonate, which are preferably employed in an equimolar amount or an up to four-fold excess, based on the ester. Preference is given to using triethylamine or alkali metal carbonates, preferably in twice the equimolar amount, based on the ester.
Suitable cyano compounds are inorganic cyanides, such as sodium cyanide and potassium cyanide, and organic cyano compounds, such as acetone cyanohydrin and trimethylsilyl cyanide. They are employed in an amount of from 1 to 50 mol percent, based on the ester. Preference is given to using acetone cyanohydrin or trimethylsilyl cyanide, for example in an amount of from 5 to 15, preferably 10, mol percent, based on the ester.
Work-up can be carried out in a manner known per se. The reaction mixture is, for example, acidified with dilute mineral acid, such as 5% strength hydrochloric acid or sulfuric acid, and extracted with an organic solvent, for example methylene chloride or ethyl acetate. The organic extract can be extracted with 5-10% strength alkali metal carbonate solution, for example sodium carbonate or potassium carbonate solution. The aqueous phase is acidified and the resulting precipitate is filtered off with suction and/or extracted with methylene chloride or ethyl acetate, and the mixture is dried and concentrated. (Examples of the preparation of esters of hydroxypyrazoles and of the rearrangement of the esters are given, for example, in EP-A 282 944 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,757).
However, it is also possible to generate the ester Ixe2x80x2 in situ by reacting a pyrazole of the formula II or an alkali metal salt thereof with a cyclopropyl-fused 3-(4,5-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl)benzene derivative of the formula IV in the presence of carbon monoxide, a catalyst and a base. 
L2 is a leaving group, such as halogen, for example chlorine, bromine or iodine, or sulfonate, such as mesylate or triflate; preference is given to bromine or triflate.
If appropriate, the ester Ixe2x80x2 is converted directly into the cyclopropyl-fused 3-(4,5-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl)-substituted benzoylpyrazole of the formula I.
Suitable catalysts are palladium-ligand complexes in which the palladium is present in the oxidation stage 0, metallic palladium, which has optionally been absorbed on a support, and preferably palladium(II) salts. The reaction with palladium(II) salts and metallic palladium is preferably carried out in the presence of complex ligands.
An example of a suitable palladium(0) ligand complex is tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium.
Metallic palladium is preferably absorbed on an inert support such as, for example, activated carbon, silica, alumina, barium sulfate or calcium carbonate. The reaction is preferably carried out in the presence of complex ligands such as, for example, triphenylphosphine.
Examples of suitable palladium(II) salts are palladium acetate and palladium chloride. The presence of complex ligands such as, for example, triphenylphosphine is preferred.
Suitable complex ligands for the palladium-ligand complexes, or in whose presence the reaction with metallic palladium or palladium(II) salts is preferably carried out, are tertiary phosphines whose structure is represented by the following formulae: 
where z is 1 to 4 and the radicals Ra to Rg are C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, aryl-C1-C2-alkyl or, preferably, aryl. Aryl is, for example, naphthyl and unsubstituted or substituted phenyl such as, for example, 2-tolyl and, in particular, unsubstituted phenyl.
The complex palladium salts can be prepared in a manner known per se starting from commercially available palladium salts such as palladium chloride or palladium acetate and the appropriate phosphines, such as, for example, triphenylphosphine, tricyclohexylphosphine or 1,2-bis(diphenylphosphino)ethane. Many of the complexed palladium salts are also commercially available. Preferred palladium salts are [(R)(+)2,2xe2x80x2-bis(diphenylphosphino)-1,1xe2x80x2-binaphthyl]palladium(II) chloride, bis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(II) acetate and, in particular, bis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(II) chloride.
The palladium catalyst is usually employed in a concentration of from 0.05 to 5 mol %, and preferably 1-3 mol %.
Suitable bases are tertiary amines, such as, for example, N-methylpiperidine, ethyldiisopropylamine, 1,8-bisdimethylaminonaphthalene or, in particular, triethylamine. Also suitable is alkali metal carbonate, such as sodium carbonate or potassium carbonate. However, mixtures of potassium carbonate and triethylamine are also suitable.
In general, from 2 to 4 molar equivalents, in particular 2 molar equivalents, of the alkali metal carbonate, and from 1 to 4 molar equivalents, in particular 2 molar equivalents, of the tertiary amine are employed, based on the cyclopropyl-fused 3-(4,5-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl)benzene derivative of the formula IV.
Suitable solvents are nitrites, such as benzonitrile and acetonitrile, aromatic hydrocarbons, such as toluene, amides, such as dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide, tetra-C1-C4-alkylureas or N-methylpyrrolidone and, preferably, ethers, such as tetrahydrofuran and methyl tert-butyl ether. Particular preference is given to ethers, such as 1,4-dioxane and dimethoxyethane, as solvents.
The compounds of the formula IIIb can be obtained, for example, as follows: 
The oximes of the formula V can be converted into the 4,5-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl-benzene derivatives VI in a manner known per se via the hydroxamic acid halide, in particular hydroxamic acid chloride, intermediates. From these, nitrile oxides are prepared in situ, and these nitrile oxides react with alkenes to give the desired products (cf., for example, Chem. Ber. 106 (1973), 3258-3274). Thus, for example, the oxime V is oxidized using sodium hypochlorite and reacted with an allyl halide, for example allyl chloride, in an inert solvent, such as methylene chloride, chloroform, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane or acetonitrile, to give the (4,5-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl)benzene derivative VI. This is then reacted in the presence of a catalyst and a base with carbon monoxide and water to give VII.
L2 is a leaving group, such as halogen, for example chlorine, bromine or iodine, or sulfonate, such as mesylate or triflate; preference is given to bromine or triflate.
X is halogen, preferably chlorine or bromine.
Suitable catalyst systems are the palladium-ligand complexes described above. The reaction conditions are similar.
Ring closure of the cyclopropane ring, i.e. conversion of the compound VII into the compound IIIxcex2, is carried out using strong bases, such as alkali metal alkoxides, for example potassium tert-butoxide, preferably in polar aprotic solvents, such as dimethyl sulfoxide.
Ring closure of the cyclopropane ring can also be carried out at the stage of the compound VI giving the compound IV, which can be reacted further in a similar manner using carbon monoxide and water in the presence of a catalyst and base to give IIIxcex2.
It is also possible to obtain the compounds of the formula IIIxcex2 by converting an oxime of the formula VIII into the corresponding hydroxamic acid halide, in particular hydroxamic acid chloride, generating a nitrile oxide in situ and reacting this with an alkene (cf., for example, Chem. Ber. 106 (1973), 3258-3274). The ester is then hydrolyzed under conditions known per se to give the (4,5-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl)benzene VII and reacted further as described above. 
L3 is a C1-C6-alkoxy radical and X is halogen, preferably chlorine or bromine.
Compounds of the formula I where R6‡hydroxyl are obtained by reacting compounds of the formula I where R6=hydroxyl with alkylating agents, sulfonylating agents or acylating agents L4xe2x80x94R6a(X). 
L4 is a nucleophilically displaceable leaving group, such as halogen, for example bromine or chlorine, acyloxy, for example acetyloxy or ethylcarbonyloxy, or alkylsulfonyloxy, for example methylsulfonyloxy or trifluoromethylsulfonyloxy.
R6ais C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl, phenylcarbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, phenylsulfonyl or phenylcarbonyl, where the phenyl radical of the four lastmentioned substituents may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following groups: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-haloalkoxy.
The compounds of the formula X can be employed directly, such as, for example, in the case of the sulfonyl halides or sulfonic anhydrides, or be generated in situ, for example activated sulfonic acids (using sulfonic acid and dicyclohexylcarbodiimide, carbonyldiimidazole, etc.).
The starting materials are generally employed in an equimolar ratio. However, it may also be advantageous to employ an excess of one or the other component.
If appropriate, it may be advantageous to carry out the reaction in the presence of a base. The reactants and the auxiliary base are advantageously employed in equimolar amounts. An excess of auxiliary base, for example from 1.5 to 3 molar equivalents, based on I (where R6=OH), may be advantageous in certain cases.
Suitable auxiliary bases are tertiary alkylamines, such as triethylamine, pyridine, alkali metal carbonates, for example sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, and alkali metal hydrides, for example sodium hydride. Preference is given to using triethylamine and pyridine.
Suitable solvents are, for example, chlorinated hydrocarbons, such as methylene chloride, 1,2-dichloroethane, aromatic hydrocarbons, for example toluene, xylene, chlorobenzene, ethers, such as diethyl ether, methyl tert-butyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, polar aprotic solvents, such as acetonitrile, dimethylformamide, dimethyl sulfoxide, or esters, such as ethyl acetate, or mixtures of these.
In general, the reaction temperature is in the range from 0xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the reaction mixture.
Work-up can be carried out in a manner known per se to give the product.
The pyrazoles of the formula II are known or can be prepared by processes known per se (for example EP-A 240 001 and J. Prakt. Chem. 315 (1973), 383).
The compounds of the formulae III and IV as such are in each case novel 
where in each case the variables R1 to R5 are as defined under the compounds of the formula I and
L is hydroxyl or a radical which can be removed by hydrolysis; and
L2 is a nucleophilically displaceable leaving group.
Examples of radicals which can be removed by hydrolysis are alkoxy, phenoxy, alkylthio and phenylthio radicals which may be substituted or unsubstituted, halides, hetaryl radicals attached via nitrogen, amino and imino radicals which may be substituted or unsubstituted, etc.
Examples of nucleophilically displaceable leaving groups are halogen, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyloxy and C1-C4-haloalkylsulfonyloxy.
Preferred compounds of the formula III are those in which L is halogen, in particular chlorine or bromine.
Preference is also given to those compounds of the formula III in which L is hydroxyl.
Preference is also given to those compounds of the formula III in which L is C1-C6-alkoxy.
With respect to the variables R1 to R5, the particularly preferred embodiments of the compounds of the formulae III and IV correspond to those of the cyclopropyl-fused 3-(4,5-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl)-substituted benzenepyrazoles of the formula I.
Process B:
Alternatively, the compounds of the formula I where R6=OH can be prepared as follows: 
Suitable bases and solvents are those mentioned above for the ring closure.
The compounds of the formula I where R6=OH can be converted as discussed above by reaction with alkylating agents, sulfonylating agents or acylating agents L4xe2x80x94R6a(X) into compounds of the formula I where R6=OH.